


My Brother And His "Friend"

by 1529Jake



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: "my brother and his 'friend' are discussing who would top if they were gay together", Awkward Conversations, Based off of a text post I saw on Pinterest, Frerard, Funny, Listening in on conversations, M/M, Texting, friends - Freeform, low-key petekey, petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1529Jake/pseuds/1529Jake
Summary: "My brother and his “friend” are having an argument about who would top between them if they were gay together."Mikey accidentally listens in on a conversation that he'd rather not have heard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really sure how to format the text messages, so if the way I have it now is not clear, let me know and I'll try another format. :)

Mikey wished he could ignore the fact that he had to pee, and just continue sleeping. He was so comfortable under the half a dozen layers of blankets, but no, the need to pee was much too intense.

Grumbling to himself, he rolled out of bed sleepily. He grabbed his phone off of the nightstand in case he needed light, and sauntered down the hallway, but he didn’t even bother to open his eyes. On his way back to his bed, he passed by his brother’s room, hearing laughter from inside.

“Jesus christ, Gerard, go to bed, it’s two am.” He muttered to himself.

He knew that Frank was staying over, so it wasn’t entirely strange that they were up so late, but Mikey needed his sleep. He was about to knock on the door and ask them to quiet down a bit when he heard something weird.

“I think you look like someone who would take it up the ass.”

What the hell were they talking about?

“Me? _Seriously_?” Gerard’s offended voice replied. “No, if we were gay together–”

“Metaphorically.” Frank piped in.

“If, metaphorically, we were gay together, I would definitely top.” Gerard corrected.

Mikey was equally parts confused, freaked out, and interested. Despite not necessarily wanting to find out was the hell this was all about, he leaned against the doorway and pulled out his phone. Now that he had gotten up, he wasn’t really tired anymore, and now he kind of wanted to know how they were going to settle this, hilarious as it was.

He pulled out his phone and shot a text to Pete.

_My brother and his “friend” are having an argument about who would top between them if they were gay together_

He received a reply almost immediately. Pete liked to stay up until at least 3:00 am watching Netflix or playing video games, so it wasn’t surprising.

_haha that’s great._

_I’m gonna go out on a limb here and guess that this “friend” is Frankie?_

_How’d you guess?_

_“Friend” is a good way to describe it._

_From what I can tell, at least._

_You’re not wrong._

_I’m sitting against the door listening to them that’s hilarious_

_tell me what happens_

Mikey listened in for a while before replying.

_G: I think my dick is bigger so i’d top F: well I think mine’s bigger_

_now there is silence I think they are checking_

_no way_

_they both said “holy shit” at the same time_

_holy shit is right_

_mikey what is going on rn?_

_maybe you should leave_

_wtf I think they’re fighting now_

_??_

_Frank yelled HEY WHAT THE FUCK_

_Then Gee whisper-yells stop fucking yelling and give me your hand!_

_Mikey tell me what is happening quickly so things don’t escalate_

_What?_

_Never mind its chill now they’ve moved onto a new subject_

_something about fingers or some shit_

_They’re fuckin weird_

_Mikey?_

_MIKEY_

_MIKEY ANSWER ME_

_YOU NEED TO LEAVE NOW YOU DO NOT WANT TO STICK AROUND FOR THIS TRUST ME_

_OH MY gOD I THINK THEY”RE FUCKING NOPE GOODBYE I DON’t WANT TO HEAR THIS_

_What clued you in?_

_“That’s called my ass, Frank, and your dick is gonna be in there in a minute, so you better get used to it.”_

_A quote I will never be able to erase from my head..._

_Oh my god mikes you’re never gonna live this one down_

_I can just feel you laughing at me rn_

_That’s because I am_

_Can you not for a minute and help me jfc_

_Where are you now?_

_My room_

_the fucking walls are thin!_

_I’m gonna go sleep in the bushes outside or something I can’t be in the house knowing what is happening_

_Don’t sleep in the bushes_

_Hey, do you have milk?_

_Why the fuck is that on your list of priorities_

_Well do you?_

_yes._

_ok come over and bring the milk_

_I spilled my cereal laughing at you and now there’s no milk_

_I’ll make you go home if you don’t bring me milk for my coco puffs._

_I’ll bring the goddamned milk Pete._

_Love you :)_

_Shut up_


End file.
